


tweakers do it in sandy shores

by trevorphilipsbodypillow



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trevorphilipsbodypillow/pseuds/trevorphilipsbodypillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually Johnny started to sack up, and it turned out that even with as much amphetamines as Trevor could spoon feed him, he wasn't overly fond of watching Trevor pork his girl on the beer-soaked carpet of his trailer. Whatever. Trevor wasn’t one to stop doing something just because some washed-up prick told him to, but it really killed his high when Johnny started whining like that. So Trevor did what any other dirty, depraved old man would, and he found something else to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tweakers do it in sandy shores

They all got high. They all got high together. Trevor, Wade, Ron, Ashley, and Johnny. Most of the time Wade and Ron were content enough to take that in lieu of pay (not that Trevor felt obligated to do so). He didn’t necessarily give a flying shit about the other two, but they were good enough for this. Especially Ashley.

But eventually Johnny started to sack up, and it turned out that even with as much amphetamines as Trevor could spoon feed him, he wasn't overly fond of watching Trevor pork his girl on the beer-soaked carpet of his trailer. Whatever. Trevor wasn’t one to stop doing something just because some washed-up prick told him to, but it really killed his high when Johnny started whining like that. So Trevor did what any other dirty, depraved old man would, and he found something else to do. It didn’t matter. Ashley wasn’t the only strung-out little whore in the trailer park.

It wasn’t a big secret. It was true that once he got to that point, his fellow methheads were usually too fucked up to even notice, but Trevor wouldn’t have cared if they did. Ashley and Johnny fell into their own world, and Ron had a good enough time fifth-wheeling it on another side of the trailer. But the fact was that Trevor could do whatever the fuck he wanted. And if he wanted to fuck Wade into his grungy sofa while he lit up, that’s what he was going to fucking do.

Trevor was straddling him, grinding his groin against Wade’s as the he lay back stiffly on the couch, one arm covering his face while the other tightly gripped the cushion. He was biting his lip, whimpering slightly with every thrust of Trevor’s clothed erection.

Wade was a pretty quiet kid in general. At least in contrast to Trevor. He was dumb as a sack of bricks, but he was timid around most people and didn’t like to start things. He got even quieter when he was high. But in bed, if you got him worked up enough, you couldn’t shut the little bastard up, and it drove Trevor absolutely crazy. He loved to force it out of him, especially in situations like these, when the threat of listening ears or wandering eyes was really keeping him still.

Trevor sneered and downed the beer he had in his hand, tossing the bottle somewhere in the trailer, the sound of it breaking hitting his ears dully as he looked down at Wade. “You like that, bitch?” He growled.

Wade didn’t say anything, just kept his eyes covered as another sudden buck from Trevor’s hips let loose a louder yelp from his lips.

Trevor growled again. “Fucking look, you little prick.” He grabbed both the boy’s hands quickly, forcing them up over his head and holding them there to look at his face. Wade flushed red under his pale complexion, and his eyes were glossy and distant as he looked up at Trevor. Whether that was from the high or what was happening right now, Trevor didn’t bother to think about.

“Sorry, Trevo-” Wade started to choke out, but he was cut off by Trevor roughly crashing their mouths together. Trevor wasn’t a man to practice finesse, especially not while on meth, and he messily forced his tongue into Wade’s mouth as their teeth clacked together slightly. Wade moaned and started kissing him back tentatively, with as much inexperience in the act as the first time they had done this, a time which was now long passed.

Trevor wondered exactly how fucked up he was for thinking that was hot.

He let go of Wade’s hands and let them curl tightly around his neck, and as he nipped at the blond’s mouth his mind vaguely wandered to one of the other three that may or may not have been still in the trailer at that moment.

He didn’t give a fuck what Ashley or Johnny thought, but he knew that Ron knew. He also knew that Ron didn’t like it. And for some reason it irked Trevor. It’s not like he was going to stop just for that, and besides the point Ron was too scared to ever say anything to his face, but there was something about those uncontrollable, momentary looks that Ron gave him whenever Trevor’s eyes wandered over to Wade. There was something about them that bothered Trevor in a way that he couldn’t quite grasp.

Trevor broke away from Wade only long enough to rip off their shirts, first his own and then Wade’s, quickly meeting his lips again as Wade’s moans increased.

Ron was always a little protective of Wade. Trevor knew he didn’t really like him being in the business.

Wade pulled at Trevor’s hair lightly, and after another thrust he wrapped his legs around his torso.

Trevor didn’t see what the big deal was. What the fuck did Ron know? Wade was better off here. Better here than with his shitty Juggalo friends.

Wade was hard, desperately hard, and Trevor could feel him start to shake underneath him.

Trevor took care of Wade. Probably better than anyone else in the kid’s entire goddamn life. Probably better than anyone ever took care of Trevor.

Wade’s breath suddenly hitched, and he tried to break away from the mouth assaulting his to whine Trevor’s name, begging with him, pleading with him.

Ron didn’t know what the fuck he was fucking talking about. This is where Wade had to be. He was comfortable here. He was safe here. He was happy.

Wade was crying as he writhed under Trevor and came in his pants.

Wade threw his head back and a string of high-pitched nonsense words escaped his throat, and Trevor finally snapped out of the trance he hadn’t even realized he was in. He was hovered over the younger man, his elbows propping him up on either side of Wade’s head, still hard and still lightly grinding his hips into him. He sucked on Wade’s neck for a moment before pushing himself up back to a sitting position to take a better look at what was below him.

Wade was even redder than before, and tears now stained the sides of his face as he took shaky, erratic breaths. His hands had gone back to holding onto the part of the couch above him for dear life, and through misty eyes he locked onto Trevor’s face, not looking away. Trevor looked down at him expressionless for a moment, then wordlessly pulled down his sweatpants enough to take his dick out, stroking it slowly while not breaking eye contact.

“You creamed your goddamn pants again.” Trevor stated matter-of-factly.

At this, Wade, looked off to the side and sniffed. “S-sorry, Trevor.”

“Sorry don’t change the fact that there’s a dirty old man in this room that still needs to have his fun.”

Tears still stung at the corner of his eyes, but Wade seemed to be gradually getting over the overstimulation as he sniffed again and glanced back up at Trevor a little quizzically. “Y-you’s talkin’ ‘bout you, right?”

Trevor’s face twitched and he unceremoniously because to yank Wade’s shorts down. “Don’t fucking ruin this now, you little shit.”

He made do with a little spit and some of Wade’s own cum, but he knew the drugs would distract from any pain too unbearable. So he wasted no time with pushing himself into Wade, but the younger man still groaned loudly at the intrusion, and his eyes welled up again. Trevor moved slowly at first, because he wasn’t that much of a bastard, but mostly so he could savor how Wade felt as he carefully moved in and out. Wade started whimpering slightly again, but his own release had made him significantly quieter again. Trevor liked his dates mouthier, but he could make do.

Trevor leaned over him again as he moved, and while his pace gradually increased his placed his mouth over Wade’s ear and growled lowly. “You like that?”

Wade wrapped his arms around Trevor’s neck again and muttered something inaudible. Trevor gave him a quick, rough thrust all the way in, and Wade yelped.

“Tell me so I can fucking hear it.”

Wade whined into his ear. “Y-yeah.”

“You like it when I fuck you?”

“Yeah.”

“You want more?”

Trevor thrust hard into him again, and Wade shuddered. His arms squeezed him tighter and he tucked his face into Trevor’s neck. With their cheeks touching, Trevor felt a tear fall down his face. “Mm hm.”

Trevor began picking up his pace, nipping at Wade’s ear before growling, “Oh yeah, yeah you fucking do.”

Trevor kept lowly muttering things to the younger man as Wade dutifully mumbled his answers into his neck, but as Trevor kept going his words devolved into little more than curses and breathy moans. It didn’t take him long until a shudder broke through him, and suddenly he was aware of every little thing Wade was doing, the way his nails dug into his back and how his teeth dug into his neck as he let Trevor roughly fuck him into the ratty cushions. Trevor didn’t stop thrusting as he came into him, and didn’t stop for a few moments afterwards either.

When he finally started to regain composure again, he pulled out and pushed himself up slightly to look at Wade again.

He was still crying, despite his obvious attempts to stop himself. He rubbed futilely at his eyes until he realized he was being closely watched, then turned away from Trevor’s scrutiny as he covered his face with his arm again. He was crying worse than before now. Trevor didn’t know exactly why, and he knew even if he could muster up the concern to ask, Wade probably wouldn’t be able to answer that question either.

Trevor just looked at him for a while longer, every instinct in his body telling him to just leave. He wanted to leave. He wanted to fuck and run. He wanted to not give a shit about this stupid little Juggalo fuckhead.

Trevor felt conflicted.

It must have been afterglow.

Or the drugs.

Trevor slowly, reluctantly, moved off to the side, moving off of him and making him move over to make room for him on one side of the couch. He lifted his pants back up and managed to get Wade’s back on as well, and then he lay down next to the blond and awkwardly put his arms around him. Wade responded almost immediately, turning around and burying himself into Trevor’s chest and sobbing quietly.

Trevor started to fall asleep, the highs from both his meth and his orgasm starting to wear off.

He tried not to listen as Wade softly cried his name into his chest.


End file.
